Like Toy Soldiers
by MXM's Holic
Summary: 'Moriremos juntos... te lo prometo.' Fueron las palabras del adolescente mayor observando esas esmeraldas brillar con tristeza y él también lloraba, porque, a pesar de lo hermoso que había sido lo que dijo lamentablemente, era verdad.


_Hola __fanfictioooon!__  
><em>

_Disclaimer:__Death __Note __no __me __pertenece, __etc, __etc, __etc__… __bleh __La __canción __que __oí __para __escribir __esto __y __de __la __cual __tomé __el __nombre __para __darle __identidad __a __este __pedacito __de __mi __mente, __le __pertenece __a __Eminem __y __se __llama__ '__Like __Toy __Soldiers__' __Escuchenla __con __este l__ink~:_

_www. __youtube. __com/watch?v __=lexLAjh8fPA __(quiten __por __favor __los __espacios)_

_Advertencia:__Entrada __directa __a __Emolandia, __pero __nada __más._

* * *

><p><strong>Like <strong>**Toy ****Soldiers**

- No deberías dejar que esto te importe demasiado, está consumiéndote.-_Consumiéndonos__…_ Dijo el pelirrojo desviando su vista de los monitores que destellaban la luz de sus códigos, en la oscuridad que tomaba dominio casi absoluto de aquellas cuatro paredes. Frunció el ceño y regresó sus verdes y cristalinas orbes a las computadoras y laptops interconectadas, presionando cada tecla con precisión y velocidad, terminando todos los arreglos que quedaban por cerrarse de muy mala gana, como jamás lo había hecho.- ¿Siquiera te molestas en escucharme?- inquirió con gesto de enfado, levantando su rostro una vez más y dirigiendo su mirada a aquella silueta cubierta y camuflada por las sombras de la habitación. Con las pupilas dilatadas por la falta de luz y los párpados entrecerrados, vio como una de sus piernas se elevaba para reposar sobre la otra, a lo que una de esas enguantadas manos desordenaba los dorados cabellos, entrelazando esos finos dedos entre cada rubia hebra. Un suspiro frustrado se dejó oír, casi haciendo eco en los oídos del hacker, mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de lograr decirle todo lo que tenía en mente sin que se le quiebre la voz. Vamos, eran hombres, ya no eran niños, ya no había lugar para el llanto, no se suponía que debía dejarse llevar por sus inseguridades y emociones, no lo había hecho en toda su vida, ¿Justo ahora comenzaría? Trató de aclarar su mente, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre el escritorio frente a él, aún esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor, quien en ese momento, simplemente se puso de pié y caminó con silenciosos y pausados pasos hacia su posición.

- ¿Qué esperas que te diga?- dice al fin, ocultando sus olas de preocupación y nervios detrás de una socarrona y autosuficiente sonrisa, aquel encantador y atrayente brillo cruzando sus azuladas irises junto a ese porte de quien tiene a todo el mundo completamente a sus pies. El menor no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse lentamente, por lo cual parpadeó, sintiendo el ardor del cansancio, lo que le provocó a frotarse los párpados incómodamente, para luego bajar los googles anaranjados que llevaba sobre su frente, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban a escapársele, no precisamente por el cansancio.- Matt… sabes que es lo que debemos hacer.-_Lo __que __debes __hacer__…_ respondió mentalmente ante la afirmación que el rubio había hecho, presionando sus labios en una fina línea antes de que sus pensamientos se hagan presentes en palabras, antes de empeorar las cosas.

- Como sea.- sondeó abandonando su asiento y dándole la espalda al otro chico, comenzando sus pasos hacia el balcón del departamento, mientras hundía su diestra en el respectivo bolsillo de sus pantalones de mezclilla, tomando de allí sus cigarrillos y encendedor, cruzando la traslúcida puerta de vidrio. La fría briza de la noche hizo revolotear sus cabellos y esparció un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, relajándolo de una extraña manera. Se llevó el tubo de nicotina a los labios distraído del cuerpo que, una vez más se desplazaba en su dirección con profesional sigilo. Encendió entonces el extremo de su adicción y dio una profunda calada, notando cómo sus lágrimas parecían disiparse bajo las lentes de sus googles… que idiota era, se estaba comportado como un maldito niño, y todo era por su culpa, como todo lo que sucedía en su vida, para bien o para mal.

Los brazos del otro, en un momento inesperado, rodearon su cintura, logrando que el pelirrojo voltee de inmediato preguntándose por qué tenía que ser en ese maldito momento, por qué luego de que al fin estaban juntos debían separarse… pero esta vez para siempre. Hizo caso omiso al abrazo que en ese momento recibía quitando de en frente de sus ojos los googles, dejando que sus lágrimas se sequen por completo, luchando consigo mismo para no dejar escapar otras nuevas. Sus verdes ojos pasearon por las luces de los enormes rascacielos de aquella ciudad, en las estrellas que brillaban con un tenue destello en el oscuro firmamento enmarcando a la pálida luna llena que empalidecía su piel aún más con sus blancos haces de blanca luz. Quiso por primera vez en su vida creer… creer en que había allí en el cielo un ser supremo, alguien que amaba a todos incondicionalmente y con leves empujones los llevaba por el camino correcto. Quiso creer que 'Dios' conduciría al ángel caído que lo rodeaba con sus brazos a reconsiderar las cosas, a conservar su vida, sus vidas, a hacer lo correcto sin llegar a los extremos. Pero no había Dios para ellos, ellos ya estaban malditos, no podrían entrar al Reino de los Cielos… habían pecado demasiado.

No quería hacerlo, no quería perderlo, no quería que la historia que acababan de comenzar a escribir juntos, llegue a su definitivo fin de un día para el otro, termine con una tragedia… porque no había otra salida y eso ya lo tenía asumido. El fin de ese plan perfecto, revelaría cosas, ayudaría demasiado, resolvería uno de los casos de asesinatos masivos más famosos en la historia, pero terminaría con la muerte.

¿Dar la vida por un montón de imbéciles que no conocía y siquiera llegaría a conocer? ¿Pelear por gente que nunca se enteraría de su existencia? ¿Acabar con una peligro que ni siquiera era una amenaza leve para su vida? Kira jamás sabría quién demonios era, jamás moriría a manos de una Death Note y Mello tampoco… era una tontería, una estupidez entrometerse en algo que no les dañaría ni un pelo a ninguno de los dos. Podrían mantenerse ocultos, vivir, amarse, ser felices. ¿Por qué ser mártir de una sarta de no creyentes? ¿Para qué ser el soldado de una nación a la cual ni siquiera respetaba? Era insólito.

Sus cuerpos compartían apenas el calor que dejaban escapar, mientras la briza de la media noche se encargaba de refrescarlos, sus sombras estaban combinadas, haciendo parecer que eran uno. Dio un par de caladas más a su cigarrillo, inclinándose un poco para dejarlo caer once pisos abajo desde el lugar donde se encontraba, observando la pequeña y anaranjada colilla perderse en la oscuridad, extinguiéndose en la caída el fuego que él había encendido. Frunció el ceño tratando de ganar un poco de compostura, huyéndole de los labios un pequeño suspiro… _Debo __ser __fuerte._

Era de verdad extraño que ese pensamiento haya pasado por su cabeza, él no era precisamente fuerte, no tenía _su_ personalidad, no podía hacer muchas cosas que _él_ lograba con tal practicidad y determinación. _Debo __ser __como __tú__… __aunque __sea __sólo __un __poco._ Pensó nuevamente, sintiendo ese familiar ardor en sus ojos, pestañeando para que la molesta sensación se disipe una vez más.

Entonces esos brazos lo obligaron a girar de una forma no muy brusca, aplicando sólo la fuerza necesaria, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería pedirle perdón, quería decirle cuán importante era para él, cuánto lo amaba. Quería hacerle saber cosas que gracias a su implacable e idiota orgullo no podía verbalizar, quería que entendiese que bajo esa dura coraza, que bajo esa imagen fuerte e inquebrantable, había un niño llorando, un niño que pedía seguir viviendo, vivir a su lado. Pero no se lo diría a la ligera, ni siquiera en una situación como aquella, la voz se le quebraría y sus azules ojos se llenarían de ese líquido salino que siempre se había esforzado en no dejar caer… sin embargo no pudo contenerse, no pudo evitar hablar.

- Moriremos juntos... te lo prometo.- Fueron las palabras del adolescente mayor observando esas esmeraldas brillar con tristeza enmarcadas por esa pálida piel y esos cabellos carmesí… al menos eso podía prometerle, al menos eso podía ofrecer. Y él también lloraba, porque, a pesar de lo hermoso que había sido lo que había dicho, sabía que era verdad y lamentablemente, esa verdad, no tardaría mucho en cumplirse.

Al ver esas cristalinas gotas marcando un brillante camino en esas mejillas, delineando a uno de los lados aquella cicatriz, naciendo en esos zafiros y muriendo en su barbilla, decidió pelear… decidió ser uno de esos soldados de juguete, no esos de carne y hueso que luchaban por su nación, por su patria… ser un simple soldado de plástico al mando de su amo, del niño que lo manejaba. Decidió pelear, dar todo y caer, morir sólo por él y por nadie más, porque sólo de esa forma valía la pena.

_Viviré, __pelearé __y __moriré __sólo __por __ti._

Esos pensamientos resonaron en su mente, mientras, acercándose lentamente, posaba sus labios en los del rubio, sellando su última noche juntos con un beso y un último 'Te amo.'

_-__Así __es __como __debe __ser __¿Verdad?-_

_-__Sí.-_

_-__Nos __veremos __del __otro __lado __entonces.-_

_-__Te __amo.-_

_-__Te __amo.-_


End file.
